


The Small Joys

by myravenspirit



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Zelda has a curious mind and is determined to learn everything that the library offers. A friend finds her and tries to distract the young princess, even if just for a little while. Zelda is eight here.
Relationships: Urbosa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Small Joys

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first BOTW fic. I hope you enjoy it.

Zelda blinked large blue eyes up at the tall bookshelves in the library. She had already read the bottom rows that she could easily reach at her young age of eight.

She had a curious mind and had been studying everything she could possibly think of. Biology, physics, chemistry, Sheikah technology. Every topic and bit of knowledge was hers to study.

As the princess of Hyrule she was to be well learned. Her tutors praised her often to her father, but he would wave his hand and dismiss them as he muttered that she needed to be training harder.

The Calamity would come during her lifetime.

Zelda wondered if there were books about the past events of the Calamity. She wanted to know more about the legendary Hero and the princesses before her.

She wanted to learn about the Goddess who fell in love with a mortal Hero.

Zelda grabbed a chair from a table in the Royal Library and pushed it along the floor. She winced at the sound of the chair scrapping along the wooden floor.

She reached her destination and clambered up onto the chair and stood up and reached as high as she could. Zelda pouted and let out a strangled gasp as her finger tips brushed the book she desired to read. "No…No! I want that book!" She screamed at no one. _I am too short!_ She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Princess, what sort of trouble are you getting yourself into now." A feminine voice called out.

Zelda grinned and turned around and saw Urbosa descending the stairs with grace. Large hips swaying. The woman approached her at her own pace and pulled Zelda into a hug. Her mother's dearest friend was now her friend. She may not remember her mother very well, but Urbosa always reminded her that she was her mother's daughter.

She was princess with the powers of the Goddess within her, like her mother, and her mother's mother.

She was her mother's daughter who loved books, flowers, and the wild.

"Urbosa, have you come for a visit?" Zelda pulled back and smiled up at her favourite person in the world.

Urbosa smoothed Zelda's hair gently and nodded, "I will stay for a little over a week. Your father gave me permission to take you outside of the palace if you wish to go out for a picnic."

Zelda nodded quickly and Urbosa easily grabbed her book and handed it to her after Zelda hopped off of the chair.

They found a shaded spot to rest and eat the picnic that one of the cooks organized for them. Zelda gave the horse a carrot and patted his side before sitting down beside Urbosa who was unpacking the basket.

"Smoked trout for the princess." Urbosa handed her the wrapped plate and Zelda smiled. "I believe there is a baked tart for dessert."

Zelda smiled, "This is so nice, to be out here in the wild."

She felt a hand on her head and turned to see Urbosa looking at her with an unreadable expression on her face, a deep hidden sadness was there. "Now that you are getting older, please be forgiving of your father. Your mother loved him so much, little bird." Urbosa sounded apologetic, "Such a burden to be placed upon your shoulders."

Zelda blushed softly; she knew her duties as a princess of Hyrule. "It's alright. I will train hard everyday; I will make everyone in Hyrule proud and keep everyone safe." Zelda whispered.

Urbosa nodded, "But do not lose yourself, do not forget who you are, my little bird. Do not lose sight of what makes you, you, okay? You can always come to me when you need a rest from your duties, I will let your rest in peace."

Zelda didn't understand but nodded and picked at her trout with her fingers since there was no one else around to carefully watch how she ate.

After they ate, Urbosa led their horse along the hills and Zelda ran and spun amongst the flowers in the fields. She could see violets and lilies. She always hoped to see a Silent Princess though, it was rare in the wilds and could not be grown domestically.

Zelda laughed and flopped onto her back and rolled down the hill and sat up several feet away from the edge of a lake. She smiled as she looked across the lake to see two mountain peaks.

"Little bird, look to your left to the tree's base." Urbosa said gently as she brought the horse to the lake to drink.

Zelda turned to her left and stared at the tree as she picked out grass from her hair.

Zelda felt her heart leap for joy as she hastily jumped up and ran over to the tree and knelt down at its base to see the very flower she wished to see with her own eyes. Paintings and drawings of the flower in books did not do the flower justice.

She gently touched the petals of the white and blue flower that practically shimmered. She smiled to herself and hopped up and ran over to Urbosa who was already holding out her journal and roll of pencils. "Thank you." Zelda said with a grin as they walked back to the flower and sat down together. Urbosa reclining against the tree on the side and Zelda sitting on her knees and pulling a pencil out and sketching the flower in exact detail as she saw it. She wrote out the details of the flowers center down to its stem, no detail left out.

Urbosa brought her back to the castle late in the afternoon, walking along the horse as Zelda sat up on the horse and holding her book close to her chest. The Silent Princess pressed between sheets of paper. She wanted to press it and preserve it so that she may look upon it whenever she felt down and overwhelmed with her duties.

She longed to be in the wilds like the Silent Princess.

Urbosa smiled up at her and pulled her off the horse. "Tomorrow, I will take you to the village, little bird. We'll dress up in disguises and go play some local games and listen to the gossip of the town."

Zelda held Urbosa's hand as they walked away from the horse attendant, "That'll be wonderful. I never get to go to town! It'll be so exciting to see the whole town!"

"I know my little caged bird." Urbosa said softly and led Zelda into the castle, her cage.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Let me know what you think. I may write more about Zelda growing up and bringing in the other characters. Maybe some stories of OoT and Majora's Mask too at some point.


End file.
